Whatever makes you happy
by Karristan
Summary: Tatsuki spent most of summer break sitting around doing nothing. But what is there to do when you have a broken arm and your best friend is gone on vacation. So when Orihime returns Tautsuki is overjoyed but quickly learns Orihime needs her more than ever
1. Distance

**What ever makes you happy; Distance**

'_When the summer vacation ends…Then….Let's come and watch the red dragonflies again!' she wore her usual bright smile when she suggested it but I could see her try to hide her sorrow. I looked at her with worry. She was going far away. I knew she would be in danger and there was nothing I can do about it. Nothing I can do to help her. Nothing but sit and wait for her to come back._

* * *

><p>That was weeks ago and still no word from her. It was as if she had left me behind knowing full well she wouldn't be returning. Looking back, I can't help but notice how fake her smile really was. It seemed so real, so full of life. I could tell that deep down you were trying to convince even yourself of your return.<p>

I stood inside a convenient store by my house browsing the items looking for a snack. I had been eating those too much lately and it was starting to show. I'm not gaining weight or anything but my karate is starting to suffer. Actually it's been suffering since the last tournament when I broke my arm. Sensei is worried about me. I don't care though. I'm just trying to fill the emptiness within myself. The emptiness that cannot be filled as it seems to form a hole in my chest.

A flash of orange catches my eye as I look over. I get a quick look of someone with long orange hair before their out of sight. Was that? I walk out of the store in a hurry to get another glimpse of them before their gone. She was a couple stores away when I caught sight of her again. She stopped a moment to look in a store window showing enough of her face for me to recognize the features before she was off again.

I ran to catch up with her wanting to call out her name but words escaped me. I just ran to her. When I caught up to her I grabbed her upper arm and turn her around only managing to say, "Hey."

She turns and hits my hand away from her shoulder bringing her hand to a stop over her hairpin. She looks at me she's like ready to attack me. Her eyes are so different now. They're cold and emotionless instead of bright and full of life. "Orihime?"

Her eyes widen as if just realizing who was standing in front of her. She lowers her hand slowly as if still on guard. Her eyes lighten slightly but still hold their cool. "Tatsuki, sorry I didn't realize it was you. I thought you were someone else."

'Someone else', what did that mean? My eyes widen and I grab her shoulders. "Did someone hurt you? Are you okay?" I was frantic with worry. If anyone hurt her I would kick their ass.

She just smiled and shook her head. "I'm fine Tatsuki." She lied through her false kind eyes. "It's nothing to worry about."

I looked at her hurt from her lie. I want to say something about it but can't find the words. It's like a part of me wants to believe it. A part deep inside that wants to have complete faith in what she says no matter what. "Ah Tatsuki, your arm healed."

No matter how much she lied or how much she had changed in the past few weeks. Those words seemed full of life and happiness. I can't help but smile at her momentary return and the change of topic. "Yeah, well it took long enough. But I finally got the cast off a few days ago."

She takes a step back removing herself from my grasp. She looks away. It hurts to see her like this. I have to think of something to say. "So um Orihime, what are you doing around here?" How lame was that.

She lifted up a shopping bag. "I had to buy some groceries. Since all the food I had went bad I needed to restock." She offered another fake smile. My stomach growled at the mention of food. My face warmed up as a blush spread across my face. Her smile widened. "Do you want to come over for lunch?"

"Is it okay?" I asked to be polite, despite the fact that I wanted nothing more then to go and spend time with her no matter where we went. She nodded offering her bright happy smile. This one was real at least. She was happy to spend time with me. It made the emptiness that had been growing inside me these past few weeks close just a little bit. "Is there anything else you need to do?"

"No, it can wait until later. There's no rush." She smiled again. With each smile she starts to act like how she used to be. It brings a warm smile to my face as we head towards her apartment. "So how has your summer been so far, Tatsuki?"

"It's been a little slow. I couldn't do much with a broken arm." I shrugged. "What about you? How was your time at your grandmothers?"

"Oh, it was um," She placed a finger on her chin and thought about it for a moment before she turned and said. "Let's just say, it was very eventful!"

I chuckled at her response and expression even though I know she's hiding something. We continue on towards her apartment with bits of small talk. By the time we were at her door we had run out of things to talk about. She let's me in quietly and I make my way to her living room while she went to the kitchen to make some tea. I sat down at the floor table and stared at my hands awkwardly awaiting her return. It seemed to be normal for me to just sit there waiting for her to come back to me.

She returns with a couple of cups and a kettle full of tea. She poured me a cup with a smile. "What do you want to eat Tatsuki?"

"It doesn't matter as long as it's edible." I joke remembering her odd taste. She pouts at me and walks back to the kitchen to make something with god knew what in it. I shudder at the thought and decide to help out so I can persuade her into making actual food. If I couldn't it would at least be a bit easier to prepare myself for what was to come.

I enter the kitchen to see her standing in front of the sink gripping her arms tightly and crying while shaking uncontrollably. Before I could think about what I should do I was already by her side holding her tightly and stroking her hair. "Its okay Orihime, its okay. You're safe."

She buries her face in my chest and clutches my shirt. I can already feel her tears soak though my shirt. I repeat myself over and over again till the words no longer make sense to me. The longer she cries the tighter I hold her. Soon I have to stop speaking, the words have become so meaningless I can no longer speak them. I continue holding her close as I stroke her hair trying to ignore the stiffness in my recently healed arm. Finally her sobs slow and she lets out long choked breathes.

I stop stroking her hair and reach for a cup beside the sink and fill it half way with cool water. I offer her the drink. She takes it gratefully moving as little as possible to stay in my arms while she drinks the water greedily. I rub her back to prevent her from choking. She exhales deeply when she finishes, resting her head on my shoulder now. I take the cup and put it back on the counter and continue to rub her back. I want to ask her if she's okay but she's still shaking so I don't dare say anything or stop what I'm doing no matter how sore my arms get.

Her breathing has regulated significantly since her tears started. She was still shaking but that had calmed as well. It was no longer as violent but it still threatened another fit of tears. I can't say anything to her. She went through something horrible and I can't make her relive it. All I can do is hold her and hope she feels safe. I start to hum a song that I know she listens to when she's upset. She looks up at me and I meet her eyes. She offers her thanks with I smile. I just keep humming till I hit a certain part and sing: "_I'll be there for you…"_

"….These five words I swear to you." She smiles and reburies her head in my shoulder as I continue to hum the song until the end, but sing the last verse for her as well. I knew the song well after all it was me who introduced it to her. It had been around the time we first met. It warms my heart now to see that it has such a good affect on her. I remain silent for awhile as I hold her unsure if I should let go or continue comforting her. "Tatsuki," I respond with a hum. "Could you…"

"Again?" She buries her face in my shoulder even more and nods. I oblige immediately not wanting to disappoint her and to get her mind far from what was upsetting her. Halfway through she started humming along and moving back and forth in my arms in a slow dance. I smile knowing I had succeeded in cheering her up. I extended the song a bit and made a slight twist on the ending to get a laugh out of her. She giggled in my shoulder before leaving my grasp. Her eyes were red from crying but her expression was very happy and grateful like she wasn't even crying. It mended my aching heart.

"I'm sorry you had to deal with that." She paused placing her hand on the wet spot on my shirt looking at it clearly upset that she had cried. Then her face warmed as she looked up at me and she said, "But I'm glad you're here. You're the only person that can always bring a smile to my face."

My chest tightens at her kind words and I can't help but smile as I wipe away the remainder of the tears that my shirt failed to catch. She giggled again as we lowered our heads. Our foreheads touch and she stops giggling and we looked into each others eyes. She leaned forward a bit. She was so close to me I could feel her breath on my lips. Is she about to?

My stomach growls and we pull back. Our faces are covered in a full blush. Were we about to? I avoid looking at her completely embarrassed.

"I uh," I start but can't finish. What the hell do I say to her? "Um I'm gonna go."

I ran out of her kitchen and to the front door. I barely got my shoes on before I was out the door. I collapsed against the outside of her door hating myself. What was I doing? I can't leave her right now, not after she broke down like that. She needs me right now more then ever and I just ran out on her. What the hell kind of friend am I to do that to her? But after what had just happened, or rather what almost happened between us. I took a moment of consideration, reflecting on it. That was definitely an intimate moment. How could that have even happened? But then, didn't I start it when I started humming? No, that's not what I meant by it at all, I was just trying to cheer her up.

I sighed looking over my shoulder at her door. Despite what just happened I couldn't just leave her all alone. I turn and open the door slowly trying not to make any noise. I let myself into her home quietly closing the door behind me and make my way to the kitchen but she's not there. I quicken my pace as I hurry to the living room. She's not there either. I go to her room and see her collapsed on her bed sobbing loudly. I knew it. I make my way over without a sound. I lean over and put my hand on her shoulder. "Hey, are you okay?"

She jumps away in surprise shaking uncontrollably. She was terrified. "What's happened Orihime? This isn't like you." Tears roll down my cheeks as I reach out to her. She backed away from my outstretched hand like I'm going to hurt her. "Orihime, it's me. It's Tatsuki. I'm your friend I won't hurt you. Not ever."

She can't comprehend my words. She manages to slide to the wall as she buries her face in her hands. I go to her side with my hands in view to try and calm her. She ignores my attempt and tries to bury her face even more. I drape my arm around her shoulder and start humming again. She looks over and offers a weak smile. "I thought you left. I thought you weren't going to come back. Then I remembered-"

"I did leave, but than I realized you need me more then ever right now so I came back." I smile at her. "You're my best friend Orihime. I'll always be right by your side when you need me."

She tries to return my smile but there is a slight awkwardness lingering in the air from before. "You're a really good person Tatsuki. I'm really glad we're friends," She chokes on a sob. "If you weren't by my side-" She's full on crying now making speech impossible.

I pull her closer to me and stay silent just letting her cry it out while I stroked her hair. She didn't have to finish the sentence. I knew what she was going to say. _'If you weren't by my side I don't know if I could have handled everything.'_ We had discussed the topic a long time ago but I could never get that fact out of my head. I closed my eyes and held her close as I rested my head on hers.

"It'll be okay." I let those meaningless words escape my mouth once again as she cries herself to sleep on my shoulder.

I sat there while she slept a very disturbed sleep. Nothing she muttered in her sleep was audible or understandable. I cried unable to contain the pain I felt from her distress. There is nothing I can do for her. All because I can't ask her what happened during her time away. All because I don't know if _I_ can even handle it.

* * *

><p>It's already been three days since Orihime's return and her constant breakdowns have subsided to occasional small outbursts of tears. We were almost always together now because I couldn't leave her alone for more then a few minutes knowing she could break down at any moment. She still hasn't told me what happened while she was at her grandmothers so I don't know what would trigger her memory. Though I know she will tell me what happened when she is ready to talk about it.<p>

It was late in the evening and we were sitting at her floor table with nothing to talk about. Her face is pale and her eyes dark. She hasn't been sleeping well and I don't blame her. When she does sleep her dreams are plagued with nightmares and cold sweats. By the looks of it she may have given up on sleeping all together now. Soon she'll be collapsing at random. Her life will be controlled by her fear. I can't let her go on like this it needs stop. She needs to sleep and she needs to eat. Another thing she has given up on. Only eating one meal a day if you could even consider that a meal.

"Hey, Orihime," I look up from my hands. "Would it be alright if I spent the night tonight."

Her face twisted in horror at my question. She shakes her head lowering her gaze. "I don't think that's a good idea. I don't want you to see me like that."

I shake my head at her response. "Orihime, you misunderstood me. I wasn't asking. I told my mom this morning I would be spending the night. I even brought spare clothes." I look at her dead serious and crossing my arms. "If you don't want me to spend the night then you're gonna to have to physically throw me out. And I wont hold back either."

She looked at me horrified not knowing how to respond to my statement. I looked at her sternly to show her I was serious. Our eyes meet and her horror turns to fear. I relax my face and start to get up but my movement startles her even more so I sit down and drop my gaze. "I'm sorry, Orihime. I didn't mean to frighten you."

"It's okay Tatsuki, I'm fine." She forced a kind smile. "You don't have to worry about me. And to be honest, I'm more worried about you."

"What?" I slam my hand on the table pushing myself up so I'm on my knees. "Have you looked at yourself in a mirror lately? You haven't had a proper meal since you got back and I know your not sleeping." I'm practically yelling at her. "I know I may be getting pretty bad too. But I'm a lot better off then you are right now."

All of her own sorrow is forgotten as she looks at me with an aggressive stare like she's actually willing to physically throw me out. But all she does is say, "You don't understand."

"Damn right I don't. I don't even know what happened or where you even went. I know you weren't at your grandmothers so don't try to stick to that story. I want the truth for once Orihime."

She shook her head making my anger rise. "That's not what I meant at all. Even though I haven't told you everything I have a very good reason not to. You're carrying too much right now." She paused looking at me sincerely with a hint of sorrow. "You're carrying more then I am. You spent a month worried about me and with your broken arm you couldn't practice karate to help get your mind off things. Now your arm has healed so you can practice karate again, but I came back. I came back like this so now you're neglecting everything else to take care of me but in doing so you're also carrying my problems. Although I appreciate your kindness it's too much for you to handle. Maybe you're right I haven't looked in a mirror lately. Maybe I look worse then you do. But I'm only carrying my own problems while you're carrying both of our problems. It isn't right Tatsuki. No one should have to carry that."

I sank back to the floor as everything sank in. I hadn't even realized it. I was so caught up in getting her back to normal that I hadn't even realized my own problems. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I clasped my hand on my mouth to stifle my own sobs. She comes to my side and rubs my back I don't dare try to hold her or ask for her embrace. We've avoided close contact since that time, only allowing what was necessary.

"I'm sorry Tatsuki, but you should go home." I avoided her eyes, another thing we started doing. "Tomorrow I want you to go to the dojo. I'm sure everyone there is worried about you. And if it puts your mind at ease I'll go watch you."

* * *

><p>"HYAAA!" I let out a ferocious cry as I swung my leg out striking my opponent with enough force to make an impact but not enough to cause injury. He went to the ground with a thud and Sensei raised his left arm announcing my victory. I straighten up and bow before heading to the side of the dojo.<p>

"Tatsuki, you were great!" Orihime called cheerfully running to meet me. She offered me a towel and my water bottle. I gratefully accept both with exhausted thanks. She smiles her brightest smile while her hands linger behind her making some of the newer and less knowledgeable members of the dojo stare. She looks so bright and cheerful like she doesn't have a care in the world.

"Hey Tatsuki," I turn to see Sensei walking over to us. "It's good to have you back."

"Thant you, Sensei," I bow. "It's good to be back."

He bows back. "You should bring your friend next time. You know the one with the orange hair. She always brightens this place up."

"Huh?" I turn to look at Orihime but she isn't there. "What?"

The dojo fades away into nothing. Everything is dark. "Orihime!" I shout. No response. "ORIHIME!" I scream louder this time. I hear a scream in the distance and run towards it. It was definitely female. It's definitely Orihime screaming.

I run forever never getting any closer to the screaming. I call out to her again. Her screams are getting louder as I start to make something out. I call out frantically trying to get her attention. Trying to let her know I'm here. She doesn't notice and keeps screaming.

Finally I'm close enough to her that I don't have to yell for her to hear me. "Orihi-"

I'm cut off as something massive hits me making me go flying. Something I can't see. Something that lets out a terrible howl that sends fear throughout my body. I land on my back and immediately feel something apply pressure on my body, crushing everything except knee down and shoulders up. My breath comes out jagged as I struggle to free myself from whatever has me pinned down.

A tiny orb of light flashes across my vision and the pressure is released with another bone chilling howl. I sit up instantly and push myself away. The tiny light is flying around where I just was like it was fighting whatever's there. There is another howl and the light flies away. I follow it with my eyes as it goes to Orihime and disappears. I struggle to my feet and run over to her.

She looks over at me with a cold glare. Like I'm stranger that's threatening her. I stop in my tracks as she raises her hand allowing it to hover over her hair pin. "Orihime?"

"Koten Zanshun, I reject." She says bitterly as a piece of her hair pin breaks off turning into a small light. It shoots towards me then through my chest. I fall back watching my blood mark a trail as I fall. I don't hit the ground. The ground no longer exists just like Orihime no longer exists. Both are but a fragment of memory made real by my desire for them. As this realization dawns on me both had disappeared.

Orihime had never come back. Not fully. A part of her stayed at wherever she disappeared to. It was no longer her. It was just a shadow of her former self brought on by my loneliness. She was gone and she was never coming back. Her shadow's eyes told me that whenever I looked at them.

* * *

><p>I awoke in my bed at home covered in cold sweat and with a throbbing pain in my chest. It was a struggle just to breath. My whole body ached as I tried to sit up. It was only 1 in the morning. I let out a jagged sigh as I try to remember my dream. <em>'Koten Zanshun, I reject'<em>

My eyes widen as I hunch over clutching my chest coughing in pain. What was that dream? That wasn't Orihime, it couldn't be. She would never do something like that. Had Orihime really returned or was that all a figment of my imagination brought on my own loneliness. No, she's here she has to be here. I don't know what I'd do if she wasn't back.

I get off my bed in a hurry and get dressed. I have to make sure she's home. I have to make sure she's still the same person.

Quietly, I sneak out my house and make my way to her house. My fear grows with each and every step I take. Haunting me to the very end as my mind relives the dream. Each time the light goes through me I quicken my pace and try to ignore the following pain in my chest. It's not long before I'm sprinting.

When I finally get to her street I'm out of breath and have a strong taste of blood in my mouth. I slow my pace to a walk unable to run any longer. My knees shake as much as my breathing does as I stumble towards her apartment.

I'm close enough now to see a light on. Relief rushes through me as I wonder if she's still awake. I pull out my phone not wanting to knock on her door incase she is trying to sleep. I find her under my contacts and message her. *Hey* is all I write as I continue on.

I'm at the stairs when I get a reply. _*Can't sleep?*_

*No, you?*

_*No, are you okay?*_

*I'm outside.* I write as I reach her door. I can hear her response to my email through the door. She's doing something frantically inside. Had she broke down again? The thought makes my heart sink.

When she opens the door I can see that her face has become even paler. Though the cause of that may just be because it's 1:30 in the morning and I showed up on her front door but I know it's more then that. Thankfully though, there are no signs of tears in her eyes. I feel relieved. She is the first to speak, "Tatsuki, why are-"

I cut her off by practically leaping into her arms. She steps back and almost falls over but manages to catch her balance somehow. She does nothing more then let her arms gently wrap around me as I cry on her shoulder. I'm grateful for her lack of comfort. As long as she's here it doesn't matter.

"I'm so glad your back, Orihime." I sobbed. "I couldn't stand it when you were away."

Her grip tightened at my words and I felt my chest tighten. Why does this keep happening? Why does it hurt so much? "Tatsuki?" She asks with a quiver in her voice. "Are you okay?"

I nod and straighten myself up. I catch a glimpse of her eyes and stop. I had never noticed that there was so much depth in her pupils that it was so easy to get lost in them. I have no idea how long I was standing there just looking at her grey eyes. "Um, Tatsuki what's wrong?"

I snap out of it and let go of her taking a step back. "Sorry. I'm fine now." I avoid her eyes. "Um, are you up for a walk?"

She smiles wearily like she could break at any second. I immediately regret asking now. With her in the condition she's in it would put her under too much strain. "Sure I don't mind." She says brightly and completely oblivious to her health. "I could use a change of scenery anyways."

"You don't have to force yourself if you're not up to it." I say quickly now trying to talk her out of pushing herself too hard.

"Its okay, Tatsuki I know you wouldn't let anything bad happen to me." She pauses for a moment taking in my reaction. "I'll be ready in a minute. You can come in if you want."

I shake my head not wanting to be too close to her at the moment. "I'll wait out here for you."

She nods understandingly and goes inside to get ready. I let out a sigh as I collapse on the wall by her door. What is wrong with me? This isn't right I shouldn't be in so much pain. How can this have so much of an effect on me? I hope all of this blows over soon. I can't stand any of it. It's all just too much.

A moment later she comes out in a change of clothes. She looks a little bit better then she had when first came out. "Are you ready?"

I nod unable to say anything or look her in the eye. We walk down the stairs not saying anything or really deciding where to go we just walked and occasionally turned down a street until we got to a park and decided to just stay there. We sat quietly on a bench.

I was staring up at the stars oblivious to anything she was doing. I could barely even look at her it caused me so much pain. It was as if my dream held true. That she was just a fragment of my memory that was trying to keep my loneliness at bay even if that itself caused me pain as well. Though, it would be much worse if she hadn't returned. But either way it would hurt.

"I honestly don't know what to do anymore," I say not looking down from the sky. "I don't even know what is real or not anymore." A single tear rolls down my cheek. I can feel her hand on my cheek to wipe it away. "I need to know, Orihime." I pause looking down to her. "How much of this is real?"

I regret looking down now because she smiles and says, "I don't know if everything you're going through is real or not." She pauses. "But, I'm here. I'm right beside you. This place is real, our conversation is real. But unfortunately and fortunately our problems are real too."

"What do you mean 'unfortunately and fortunately'?" I ask bewildered that she could be grateful for any of this.

"Well," she starts than pauses a moment to make sure what she is about to say is right. "It's unfortunate because it is a terrible burden that we have to carry and it's having such a horrible effect on both of us." She pauses again letting her words sink in. "But it's fortunate because we have each other's company and help through this. I just know our bond is only going to get stronger through all this. I can already feel that we are a lot closer from this."

I become lost once again in her eyes as I feel an arrow go through my heart. All I want to do now is embrace her and kiss her as passionately as possible. I don't even blink at the thought. It seems so obvious now that it makes me feel like an idiot for not noticing before. I am completely lost in her eyes that I can't even move nor do I notice the tears rolling down my cheeks. That is until she smiles and wipes them away.

I snap out of it and look away now confused about my own feelings. But I know if I look at her now I don't know what will happen or if I could even control myself so I return me gaze to the stars and realize it's like looking into depths of her eyes. I shake my head to try and clear my thoughts as I look at the ground instead.

Suddenly I remember the dream I had. Recalling the light Orihime shot through my chest. Was that dream metaphorically trying to tell me Orihime had taken my heart and was trying to bring me back from my darkness with that small light? Thinking about it, it did make sense:

Orihime had disappeared and it had sent me into darkness. Her disappearance had crushed me. When she returned there was a small glimmer of hope that fought off my depression which threatened to crush me. And through all this she managed to claim my heart with the same tiny light that had saved me from my depression. How could I not see this before?

"Tatsuki, are you alright you've been pretty quiet lately." She asked concerned.

I looked at her though still avoiding her eyes. I smile brightly and say, "I feel better then ever right now."

She smiles back at me. When was the last time we both shared a real smile? "I'm glad, you seem a lot happier now too."

She has no idea how true that is. With this new understanding of my feelings everything seems so much lighter now. My smile widens as I stand up and stretch. "Shall we go? It's getting pretty late."

Orihime chuckled a bit. I look over at her confused. "It was pretty late when you came over. Now it's really late." I tried to hide my blush as she stood up with a smile. "Shall we?"

We walked back to her place with a bit more conversation then before and it went a lot faster. Before I knew it we were in front or her apartment. I didn't want to go home just yet so I walked her to her door. "Well," I said a bit downcast. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

She smiles as I turn to leave. "Tatsuki," She stops me. I turn to look at her. "You can stay if you want."

"Are you sure?" I ask surprised. Does she know I want to stay by her side?

She nods with a happy smile. "Besides I probably won't be able sleep otherwise."

"Yeah," I frown trying to be convincing so I don't seem too eager. "Well, if it will help you sleep then its fine."

"Come on. I'll lend you something to sleep in."

* * *

><p>"Tatsuki," a soft angelic voice called out to me stirring me from my peaceful rest. "Hey Tatsuki, come on wake up."<p>

I opened my eyes unwillingly. Light poured into my vision making me close my eyes and drift back to my previous calm. Something started shaking my arm. I rolled over in retaliation not wanting to be disturbed any further. "Tatsuki, your mom is on the phone. She wants to talk to you and she seems pretty upset."

I wave off the meaningless words and drift further into my sleep. I dream of nothing. But that nothing is bliss. It's free of worry, pain, complications, and consequence. The voice stopped and went away leaving me at peace.

My peace was complete as I lost awareness of what is around me. It felt as though my body, no, my entire existence was floating in a vast ocean with nothing around to disturb me. It was such a nice feeling until the back of my neck started to freeze.

The cold crept down my spine. I arched my back to avoid its icy touch but to no avail. My eyes shot open and I leapt up with a yelp. The cold feeling slid down my back and landed on the ground with a thud. I looked over at it. It was an icepack. My eyes dragged upwards to the culprit who robbed me of my bliss.

Orihime sat a few feet away trying to stifle a giggle. "You are so dead." I mutter with a bit too much harshness. She looks up still unable to control her laughter. "You think this is funny?"

I pick up the icepack and advance on her as she burst in to a laughing fit. She doesn't try to run and can barely resist as I vengefully shove the ice pack down her shirt. She yelps out arching her back making her fall into me I pull her down and roll her over so her back is now pressed on the icepack freezing her.

We are both laughing hysterically as I collapse my arms laying half my body on her. My head rested on her shoulder. Our laughter slowed as we panted to catch our breath she says, "Your mom is on the phone. She's pretty upset."

"And you wait till now to tell me?" I got up and ran to the kitchen phone. It was lying on the table I pick it up and press it to my ear. "Hello, mom you still there?"

"_It's about time you got up!" S_he was frantic_. "Where did you go at six in the morning?"_

"Sorry I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to wake anyone so I went for a walk." I said making up excuses as I went.

"_You could have left a note or something at least telling us where you went. Your father is worried sick about you. And if you went for a walk how come you're at Orihime's?"_

"Because I got an email from her asking if I wanted to hang out today so we met up." I hoped she would buy it.

"_Well we are going to have a serious talk when you get home. It may be summer break but that doesn't mean you're free to do as you please." _She shouted. _"Be home for supper or you can say goodbye to the rest of your break."_

She hung up leaving me standing there like an idiot. I heard a stifled giggle behind me before my shirt was pulled back and the ice pack was once again shoved down my shirt. I yelped and quickly turned sending the icepack flying away. She bursts into another fit of laughter.

Any anger I held towards her from her little 'joke' was soon forgotten at the site of her laughing in high spirits. I join in on her laughter. If I knew before that all it would take to stop her from crying was an icepack I would have let her do that sooner.

We stopped laughing when we were no longer able to breath. By that time we were on the ground holding our sides to try and ease the cramps. "How'd you sleep?" I asked through panted breaths.

She smiles and says; "Better then I have in weeks."

"That's good," My breathing has regulated making it easier to talk. "I'm glad I was able to help you, even if it ment my back freezing."

She became quiet and looked at the ground. "Tatsuki, I'm sorry about the way I've been acting the past few days. But I'm really grateful you were here for me through it. I feel a lot better now. I would never be able to smile the way I do if it weren't for you." She looked up at me and smiled beautifully. "So thank you, Tatsuki."

I melted under her words and felt my face heat up. I know she can see my blush but I do nothing to hide it as I became once again lost in her eyes. Her beautifully deep grey eyes that seem as though they carry all the life in the world, if she were to close her eyes my whole world would be dark.

**-End-**


	2. Moments

What ever makes you happy; Moments

My heart raced with every step I took. Every step I came a little bit closer. When I reach my destination my life will change forever. I know not for better or worse. But I am ready to face whatever awaits me. I can see the light now, the street light that beacons me forward. To what may be the end of my beating heart.

I stop for a moment of consideration. Do I go home and save myself from possible ridicule or press forward and face the source of it all. The source of all pain and sorrow I felt day in and day out. I forge my resolve and step forward. There's no turning back now. I have to face my burden no matter how heavy it may become.

I reach the streetlight and turn to the small apartment complex. I reach the stairs and stop only for and instant to collect my thoughts. I walk up the stairs slowly thinking of what I am about to do. From the top of the stairs it's a short walk to the door I need. I knock as soon as I'm in front of it. I rap twice and already I can hear movement inside. "Who is it?" piped a nervous voice from the other side of the door.

"It's a bank robber I need a place to stay. Let me in." I say sarcastically. There is a pause of hesitation from the other side of the door. I sigh. This girl would believe anything she hears. "It's me, Arisawa."

The door flings open and I am flung inside. All my brain can comprehend is a swirl of long silky orange hair. I regain my balance a few feet from the door which is being slammed shut and locked. The girl looks at me concerned. She places her hands on my shoulders. "Tatsuki, are you hurt? Did the bank robber hurt you?"

"Um, Orihime," I start already becoming lost in her eyes. I gulp trying to calm myself from her presence. "You are aware that there was no bank robber right? I was being sarcastic to your question."

She closes her eyes and lets out a sigh. "You shouldn't do things like that Tatsuki. I was really worried about you. I thought you were hurt." She pulled me into a tight embrace. I struggle to hold her. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you got hurt when I was around to protect you."

She refused to let go as she drove another arrow through my heart. As much as I want to be embraced by her I struggle to get away. She won't let go of me. My heart races as my body starts to heat up. Her grip tightens as she begins to sob on my shoulder. I hold her closer with the realization of what I had just put her through.

"I'm sorry," My words are barely audible. "I'll never do something like that again. I promise."

She nods and slowly loosens her grip as if parting our embrace was the most horrible thing in the world. We're at half-arm length from each other. Her eyes glisten with tears. The sight breaks my heart. A single tear falls from her grey eyes and rolls don her cheek. I catch it on her chin. She smiles at me. Her expression alone tells me everything will be okay. I can feel a sob begin in my own throat. I force it away trying to strengthen my resolve once more. "Orihime I need to talk to you about something. Um, maybe we should sit down."

She nods and follows my directions while leading me to a seat at her floor table by the hand. We sit down at opposite ends. There is a moment of silence. I choked. She watches me with all the attention she can muster. I no longer knew what to say.

"Tatsuki?" She sounds concerned. "Would you like a drink?"

I manage a slight nod. I completely lost any resolve I had when she took hold of my hand. She walked off as I sat there frozen while looking at my hands. At the very hands that just held her. The very hands that never wanted to let her go of the one person that was out of my reach. Maybe coming here was a bad idea after all. Maybe I should have just turned around and went home when I was at the corner. I buried my face in my hands before sliding them back to mess up my already messy hair. I want to scream out in frustration at myself for being such an idiot. How could I possibly tell her?

_Clank._ I looked up Orihime had retuned with a glass of water. She retook her seat across from me. I took it not wanting to offend her. I drained it fast and put the cup back down exhaling loudly. She giggled through a smile. I looked away to hide my blush. "Do you feel better now?"

Again I can only manage a slight nod. She watches me expectantly. She's waiting for me to speak. I clear my throat deciding to just dive right in and be honest as possible, even though that was my plan all along. "Orihime, we've been friends for a long time. So naturally we know each other really well and we can talk about anything. But when you went on that vacation last summer we started drifting apart. We weren't as close as we were before. Something happened that changed you. You were a different person and for some reason I couldn't deal with it. It was like I lost you. I did my best to get things back to the way they were. I don't know why it was bothering me so much until I woke up one morning and realized it." I took a deep breath and exhaled glancing at her. She was listening to every word intently. It was now or never. "I realized that I was in love with you."

She looked at me like my confession didn't mean anything in the slightest. She was completely unfazed. I could feel my heart shatter into tiny pieces. But then she did something that undid all the pain that I had felt since I had realized my love for her. She smiled the most beautiful smile I had ever seen in all my life. "I think we may have realized our love for one another at the same time."

My eyes widen at her words but I know I've misheard her. "Wh-what?"

She smiles again. "I love you too,Tatsuki."

There is no mistake about it this time. She returns my feelings. I'm so happy I could jump for joy. But I try to control myself remembering I'm not a child. Instead I just sit there staring at her. Curiosity gets the better of me. "When did you figure it out?"

She looked taken aback. She hadn't expected the question. "Well I think it was when you put all that effort into cheering me up and spending so much time with me when I really needed a friend." She smiled brightly. "You were always there for me when I needed you. It really made me happy. Then just like you it hit me and I just knew."

We were silent for awhile as we gazed at each other from across the table with dreamy smiles on our face. At one point we reached out and claimed each others hands with our own. As if to confirm that this was reality. Our smiles grew upon the contact of skin. "Do you want to spend the night, Tatsuki?"

"I would love to. But I don't know if I'll be allowed. It is a school night after all." I knew it would be a long shot. "Do you mind if I use your phone?"

She shook her head. "Go ahead, it's in the kitchen."

I got up and walked over to the kitchen. The phone was right beside the door I picked it up and dialed _(xxx)xxx-xxxx._

_Ring-Ring_

"_Arisawa, speaking."_

"Hey mom, it's me. I was wondering if I could spend the night at Orihime's tonight."

There's a brief pause. _"Well, I know your both responsible and won't stay up too late. So I'll allow it. Just come home and get your uniform before it get's too late. And don't think this will happen often."_

I was amazed. No argument or anything, just a straight up yes. "I know. I'll come back right now. See you soon. Bye."

I hung up and turned to go tell Orihime the good news. I jumped back in surprise. She had snuck up on me while I was on the phone with mom. She looked a little downcast. I walked over to her and slid my arms around her waist and our foreheads touched. She placed her hands on my hips. We shared a smile. "I have to go home to pick up my uniform. Do you want to come with me?"

Her smile brightened. I knew it was a yes before she even said it. Even though I knew she was mine now I couldn't let her go. I didn't want to. I wanted to spend the night standing here holding her close to me. But all things have to come to an end. "Should we get going before it gets too late?"

"I was enjoying the moment." I reply not letting go or moving.

"We have all night to enjoy the moment." She hums

I can't help but smirk. She's right of coarse we did have all night. A night full of moments meant for only us. "That's true. But I'm enjoying this moment right here."

"Then let's enjoy it for a bit longer." How did she become so perfect? How did it take me so long to fall for her?

It didn't take long for me to get my things and head back outside where Orihime was waiting for me. She looked fabulous under the moonlight. She smiled at me brightly. "Shall we go?"

"Yeah," I said taking her hand in mine we walked of towards her apartment.

We made quick of the walk. Not having to stop for anything we made it back to her home in a matter of minutes. Once inside we took off our shoes and went to her living room. Well, tried to. Before we got there I pulled Orihime into a hug resting my head on her shoulder. She arched her back in surprise before melting into me. "I love you so much, Orihime."

"I love you too." She said beautifully. I turned her around and held her waist as she draped her arms around my neck. She looked up at me with loving grey eyes. I moved closer to her our lips barely touching. We stayed like this for a moment teasing each other before making contact. It only lasted a second before we pulled away blushing. She giggled before moving in for another kiss. It lasted longer this time. But only a little bit longer.

We silently gave up out of nervousness and just continued holing each other. We were happy enough to be this close that we didn't need anything else. I smiled down at her. I never wanted this moment to end. But then I think of all the moments to come. I lean down again with new courage and take her lips.

We kiss passionately. I pull her as close as possible. Her tongue probes my lips. I gasp in surprise at her boldness. She slides her tongue into my mouth and inspects all that she can reach. I imitate her not knowing what to do. I'm lost to everything that is happening now as we pull each other closer. We break momentarily gasping for air. We fill our lungs but do not resume. She blushes and looks away. A new awkwardness comes over us and I release her taking a step back scratching the back of my head. She turns a deeper shade of red as she turns to hide her face. I pull her back and in a disappointed yet teasing voice I whisper. "Don't be like that it was just getting fun."

"I-it's getting late we should probably bathe and go to bed." She squeaked nervously trying to avoid me. I let her go and she runs to her room. I follow after her stopping just outside the door. She's kneeled down by her bed shaking.

I walk over to her side and put my hand on her shoulder to comfort her. She shifts uncomfortably. "Hey," I say in a soothing voice. "Are you okay?"

She pulls away a bit. "I couldn't stop myself." She sobs. "What if I went further then that? What if we-"

"Hey, it's okay." I say rubbing her back. She looks at me her face is covered in tears. "We're together now aren't we? It's okay to do those things."

She nodded in agreement. I wiped the tears from her face and she rewarded me with a kind smile. I kiss her on the forehead and embrace her. She's hesitant but hugs me back. "You can have the bath first." She mumbles weakly in my ear. "When your done you can go to bed you don't have to wait for me."

"What makes you think I wouldn't wait for you?" I say sweetly. She let's me go but I allow my arms to linger around her body. I know she's nervous but for my own selfish reasons I couldn't let her go. She slowly pushes us apart. I want to be by her side more then anything right now but I know she can't handle it right now so I kiss her forehead once more and take my leave. I stop at the door and look back she's watching my nervously. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said with a kind smile.

I sit in the hot bath thinking about what happened. If we hadn't stopped we definitely would have gone further and the outcome would have been a lot worse then it was now. I sighed out of relief. I just got Orihime I don't want to lose her. I can't lose her. Not after I finally confessed to her.

Absent mindedly I washed as I thought about what would happen tonight. We would most likely get carried away again. If that happens she'll cry again. Thinking about it makes my heartache. I can't stand to see her crying face. Every time I do I want to hold her close. Tell her everything will be okay. Then kiss her. A devilish smile grows on my face as I realize I can do that now.

After the bath I find Orihime at the dining room table with her head down. I walk over and sink down behind her pulling her up against me. She let's out a moan and I can feel my whole body heat up from that one noise. I cross my arms just under her chest and hum her name into her ear. She let's out another moan. I kiss her neck to hear her moan some more.

"Nnn, Tatsuki," She mutters sleepily "What are you doing?"

"It's your turn to take a bath." I say in her ear. "I can wash your back for you if you want."

She straightened up instantly. She was still nervous about the situation so I didn't force it. "I-its fine I can do it myself." She stuttered as she got up. "You don't have to wait up."

She ran to the bathroom in a hurry. I couldn't help but chuckle at her reaction. I got up and walked to her bedroom noting the time on the way 10:23pm. I sat on her bed and waited for her to come back. I sigh dreamily as I think of what it going to be like to sleep with her in my arms. Smiling I allow myself to fall back on her bed while my heads in the clouds.

I don't notice her return until she lying next to me with her arm on my abdomen. I look over at her smiling. "You didn't have to wait up." She says sweetly.

"I wanted to," I reply before kissing her softly on the lips. She smiles as a slight blush forms on her face. I look into her eyes and immediately get lost in their depth. She rolls on top of me supporting her weight with her arms. She kisses me passionately. Our tongues once again explore each other. I caress her sides before sliding my hands under her pajama shirt. She moans and sits up. Her face is fully flushed.

"I can't control myself around you." She whimpers.

I sit up and hold her close. "It's okay Orihime. You don't have to control yourself around me. Well not when we're alone." I put enough distance between us to kiss her properly.

I pull away. Honestly I find this as awkward as she does. Don't get me wrong I love her and I want to do these things with her but its awkward we've been friends for so long that doing these things just seem off. Orihime pushes me to the bed and starts kissing me again.

I want to enjoy it but my conscious is telling me to stop her before its goes too far. I shift my weight and roll her over breaking the kiss and putting myself in control. She looks at me with confusion but then she smiles with understanding. "We'll take it slow okay?"

She nods her approval as I get up to turn off the light. I turn to make sure she's under the blankets before switching off the light and making my way back over to the bed. She welcomes me with open arms. We hold each other close her face is nestled in my neck. "Besides," I said. "Isn't this enough?"

"Mhmm." She mumbled as she fell asleep. I was awake long enough to say 'I love you' one more time before falling asleep myself.

That night I dreamt of spending the rest of my life with her. The girl I loved. My Inoue, Orihime.

**The end**

**o(^-^o) (o^-^)o**


	3. Moving Forward

**What ever makes you happy; Hiding**

I awoke and felt warmth beside me. I glanced over and smiled. Last night did happen it wasn't just a dream. Orihime is mine now. I smiled as I brushed her hair away from her face. She looked so beautiful right now. In fact she looked like a sleeping angel. My smile widened as I snuggled up to her trying to get as close as possible without waking her. She mumbled sleepily and moved closer to me. I wrapped my arm around her and kissed her forehead. I could feel her begin to stir in my grasp as she woke up.

"Tatsuki," She shot up quickly turning a deep red. "What happened last night?"

I smiled. "Well I came over, confessed, asked my mom if I could spend the night and now here we are."

"So that really did happen." She said slowly making my smile fade. "It wasn't a dream."

I could feel my heart start to sink. Was this a mistake after all? I should have known last night was too good to be true. "Do you not want this?"

"No, Tatsuki I really want this. It's just," She paused.

"It's just what?" I asked afraid I was going to be rejected after all.

"It just seems too good to be true." She said it so delicately as if I would disappear if she were bold.

"Do you not want to be with me?" I asked. It hurt even though she was just being skeptical.

"Tatsuki, I want to be with you more then anything it's just-" I cut her off with a passionate kiss. I didn't want to hear any 'ifs' or 'buts'. She wants to be with me and that's all I need. I wrapped my arms around her and she did the same as she returned the kiss. We break and our eyes meet and we share a smile. "I love you so much, Tatsuki."

Before I can respond she resumed the kiss pushing me back to the bed. I let it happen without thought of how far we would go. I let my hands slide down to her waist. She moaned softly into the kiss. I felt her hands slide under my shirt and I let out my own soft moan. I copied her movements by sliding my own hands under her shirt while she probed the inside of my mouth with her tongue exploring everything in reach. Her hands mimicked her tongue and I realized I wasn't wearing a bra.

I started to become nervous again as she continued further. I wasn't ready to go this far even if it was with the one I loved. I tried to get away but with her on top it was impossible and with our lips practically attached I couldn't say anything to stop it. My body tensed as her hands continued their ascent on me. There was nothing I could do. I was completely helpless in this situation.

If I could just roll her over then I would be in control and I could stop this before we went too far but she held me down tight. I couldn't move and my body wouldn't respond. Nervousness turned into fear at the realization that this was going to happen whether I liked it or not. My heart raced as my body heated up. She broke from the kiss and before I could say anything she went for my neck. I moaned against my own will and she went into more of a frenzy. "Hime… sto…"

My body felt too good for me to stop her or say anything that made any sense. I moaned again as she massaged my chest. This has to stop I have to do something. "Hime…. Please."

Well it was one word that unfortunately made her advance her movements. My own hands had long since stopped and she was to busy with her own assault that she hadn't noticed. It was only when I realized that my own hands had stopped that I realized where they were. Despite my body heat and the pleasure I could still feel the blood drain from my face. What was I doing to her?

"_Good morning Karakura. It's 6 am and it's a beautiful day to go out and enjoy yourselves. So here's a little tune to get you ready for the day."_

She stopped for a moment to look over at her alarm. That moment was enough for me to back myself into the wall. She looked over at me and probably saw the same look she had on her own face; scared, nervous, lost, and yet so in love. "Tatsuki, I…." tears rolled down her eyes.

"It's okay." I said despite my own fear. "Don't worry about it. I'm the one who started it anyways."

I said that even though I just wanted her to except my feelings and nothing more than that. I just wanted to kiss her once so she knew it was real. I hadn't intended it to go any further then that. But I guess she really couldn't control herself. I smiled as my ego inflated a bit more.

"Are you sure?" She said nervously. "I don't want to do this until we're both ready."

I nodded. It seemed as though I was the only one not ready for this. As much I hoped she wasn't ready either, it seemed unlikely. She was all over me even if we only kissed once. Next time it happened we probably won't get interrupted. Am I gonna have to avoid close contact with her just so we don't go all the way?

I sat and watched her, unable to move as she went to turn off her alarm. I felt like a mouse in the presence of a snake. A single movement would seal my fate. She made her way back to the bed where I sat. I tried not to show any fear as she sat next to me.

"I'm really sorry about that." She said timidly. "I'm not ready for that sort of thing but I just can't control myself. I know I'm being selfish, Tatsuki, but can you wait?"

"Don't worry about it. I'm not ready for it either. So don't think you need to force yourself for me. I'm ready when you are." I said it despite my fear she would be ready before I was. She smiled at my words and understanding. "I love you, Orihime."

"I love you too." She said as she pulled me into a hug. I returned her hug and hesitantly placed a kiss on her forehead hoping it would end at that. She started to giggle. "You make really nice noises by the way."

I could feel my face burn up and I became very aware of the warmth that hadn't left my body yet. Now I was the one that wanted to push her down and assault her with my lips and my tongue. The urge was practically irresistible. No wonder she couldn't control herself.

I released her and got up in a hurry. I had to get away from her before _I_ lost control. Her hand caught my sleeve. "Tatsuki, are you alright?"

"I'm just going to the bathroom." I said. "Don't worry."

I pulled away and quickly got out of her room. I ran to her bathroom and locked myself in as I slid down the door to the ground. Things went from too perfect to terrifying in an instant. Is it because we're both girls or are we just not ment to be? I just want her to be happy. That's all that's ever mattered to me. What ever makes her happy. I'd go to any length just to see that beautiful smile on her face even if it's the last thing I see.

I smirk at how stupid that thought is. If I were to get injured in the process of protecting her there is no way she would smile. She'd be crying. No one wants to see the people they care about get hurt even if it's to protect them from harm. If I were to get really hurt trying to protect her. She would probably never smile again.

I could hear movement on the other side of the door. Orihime was likely getting breakfast ready. I am such an idiot for hiding in here. It's not like I can avoid her forever. But I need to calm down before I face her again. I take a deep breath and exhale.

It didn't work so this time I closed my eyes and tried again. I inhaled as deeply as I could and held it in for a moment. In my head I saw Orihime aroused as I planted kisses all over her. I heard her moaning and calling out for more. I snapped my eyes open and released my breath in a coughing fit. I hacked violently trying to get her image and sound out of my head.

"Tatsuki, are you alright?" Orihime called frantically from the other side of the door. I don't answer I was too busy coughing up a lung. "Tatsuki, open the door. Let me in."

I reach for the doorknob blindly since my vision has begun to blur with tears. I find the doorknob and struggle to get it open before remembering I had locked it. I unlock it and the door swings open smashing into my back.

"Tatsuki!" Orihime shouts as she barely squeezes into the bathroom. I can't breath. Whatever air was in my lungs was just knocked out by the door. "What's wrong?"

She was instantly crouched by my side and rubbing my back with one hand and holding my hand with the other. There was no doubt in my mind that I loved her. If I could I'd take her right here and now. I shook my head to clear my head of these thoughts. "Tatsuki, are you alright?"

Slowly my breath returned and I no longer felt like I was about to die. I smiled at her. "I'm fine now, thanks to you."

A blush formed on her face as she pulled me into a tight embrace. "I told you not to scare me like that!"

"Sorry." I said as I held her tight while stroking her hair. "I'm so sorry."

Tears rolled down my cheeks as I heard her beginning to sob. I held her tightly unable to let go. I couldn't lose her just like she couldn't lose me. We pulled apart and kissed passionately. We explored familiar territories without tire. I want to know everything. Every line, every muscle, every sensitive spot it didn't matter what. I won't hold back anymore this is what I want. I want all of her.

We broke for air but didn't continue. She looked too nervous and scared. No matter how much I wanted her I would wait no matter how long it takes. I love her more than anything in the world and all that matters is her happiness. I embrace her again and whisper softly in her ear; "I love you so much, Orihime. You mean everything to me."

"I love you too and you mean everything to me as well." My heart burst at her gentle words. "Can we stay here for a while?"

"We can stay here as long as you want." I can feel her beautiful smile form on my collarbone and in my heart. Nothing could feel as good as this moment here. There was no need for pleasure or words as long as we are in each others arms we need nothing more then that.

* * *

><p>"Come on we're going to be late and my mom will never let me sleep out on a school night again!" I shouted as we ran down the street.<p>

"It's not my fault I was comfortable!" Orihime shouted.

We had lost track of time in the bathroom and she ended up falling asleep in my arms. Now we were going to be late for school. Which is why we are running at top speed to get to school as fast as we can to avoid being late. We were just entering the Gakuenchou district and there wasn't much farther to go now. Soon we will be able to see the school.

There it is now. "Hurry up, Orihime. We're almost there!" I called looking back. "EEHHHH!"

Orihime was nowhere to be seen. I skidded to a stop and backtracked as fast as possible. Why does this always happen when we're running late. She saw a cute little puppy or a cute little cat and had to stop without saying anything _again_. When will she grow out of that? It's not like she's a litt-

I stopped dead in my tracks. There was Orihime with a big smile on her face with her cute little puppy. Her puppy called 'Kurosaki, Ichigo'. I could feel my heart shatter into tiny little unrecognizable pieces. I turned and walked away. I didn't want to see either of them.

Tears rolled down my cheeks. What the hell was this? Was last night and this morning just a joke to her? Do I even mean anything to her? I turned down the next street so they wouldn't see me. It would be a longer route but as long as I didn't have to see them it didn't matter. I don't ever want to see either of them.

I began to wonder what was really going through her head last night when I confessed. I could recall her exact expression when I had told her my feelings. Her neutral and unfazed face that led me to believe I actually had a chance to be with her. I was such an idiot. My best friend played me and I fell for it.

With every step I took towards school the worse I felt and the more my anger built up. I cursed myself for being so stupid. Orihime had a thing for Ichigo since they first met. How did I ever get it in my head that I even had a chance? I felt as void now as I had back during summer break.

It took me awhile before I got to school. I knew I was late and I didn't give a damn I just wanted to go home. I stopped at the gate and entertained the thought. Sure mom would be mad but I'd just tell her I wasn't feeling good and that isn't exactly lying to her. I look back and figure it would be too much of a hassle to walk back across town.

I walked into the school and switched my shoes and went to class. I checked my watch and sighed. I was twenty-five minutes late. I knocked on the door before entering. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over. I didn't so much as glance at them. I went straight to Ochi Sensei and bowed. "Sorry I'm late, Sensei. I slept in."

I straightened up and I could practically see a vain pulsing in her forehead. "Sit down." She said sternly.

I went to my seat without making eye contact with anyone. Everyone went back to what they were doing but I could see Orihime looking at me out of the corner of my eye. I ignored her and unpacked my supplies then looked at the wall.

The whole morning was like this. I could tell she was constantly looking over at me. I could feel her eyes on me. I was grateful it was almost lunch then I could leave and not feel her eyes on me anymore. I watched the clock waiting for the bell. Any second now the bell would ring.

_Ding-dong, Ding-dong_

I got up abruptly and stormed out of the classroom without meeting anyone's eyes. I quickly made my way to the stairs. "Tatsuki, wait up." Orihime called.

I didn't stop or slow down. I just quickened my pace and kept going until I felt a hand clasp my shoulder I shook it off and turned glaring at Orihime. "What?" I demanded.

"What's wrong, Tatsuki?" She asked nervously.

"What's wrong? You played me!" I snapped pointing an accusing finger at her. I didn't care if Ryou and Michiru were standing right there. "That's what's wrong! Now just leave me alone!"

I turned and walked away. I could hear Michiru in a spasm as she tried to figure out what was going on. I didn't care about any of it, not anymore. I climbed the stairs and went to the roof. It was deserted. Someone followed me up and I could almost guess who it was but I didn't want to turn and find out.

"That was pretty harsh." They said sternly. "Want to tell me what happened."

"I was played for an idiot." I shouted turning to see Ryou standing there with crossed arms and an angry expression.

"That's not the way things looked. Orihime was concerned about you and you shouted at her. She's hurt right now. As soon as you turned your back she burst into tears." Ryou said calmly but her voice still held her anger.

"Well she can just run off to her boyfriend then for all I care." I shouted.

"What boyfriend? Last I checked she gave up on Kurosaki." I looked at her blankly. This is the first I've heard of it. "To be honest, it looks like she set her eyes on you. And if she really has, then you just broke her heart."

I was taken aback. She had been more distant from Ichigo lately. Did she really give him up and how come she didn't tell me. But she was so happy with him this morning. She ditched me for him. "Don't try to blame this on me." I shouted.

"How is any this Orihime's fault?" she questioned

"She played me." I snapped as I was beginning to get annoyed by this.

"Do you mind elaborating on that?" she said.

"Not really." I said not wanting to reveal what happened last night and this morning.

"Then you're clearly the one at fault." She turned to leave but stopped at the door. "If you still don't understand think about it more clearly."

I sighed and walked over to the fence as she took her leave. "My fault," I muttered to myself. "How is any of this my fault?"

I heard the door open and close as someone came onto the roof. It didn't seem like anyone talkative because they were completely silent. Maybe I just thought I heard the door open or I did and the person just left.

"Tatsuki," A weak and quiet voice called.

It figures. I don't turn around. I just continue looking out at the town. I can hear her approach me now. I don't move or acknowledge her presence. She grabs the back of my shirt and buries her face in it.

"Do you hate me?" She asked in tears.

Despite everything that happened her words still hurt me. "You played me. You don't even return my feelings do you?" I said as tears rolled down my cheek.

"I do, Tatsuki. I love you more than anything." She claimed.

"What about Ichigo?" I asked skeptically.

"There's nothing between us other then friendship. But if it bothers you I won't talk to him anymore." She sobbed. "I just want to be with you."

"Then why were you with him this morning?" I asked angrily.

"That was because…." She trailed off.

"Because what?" I turned forcing her off of me. "What kind of story are you going to make up now? You tripped and he was just there to help? Or maybe you just bumped into each other and forgot to mention it to me. Or did you just completely forget about me?"

"Tatsuki, I…" She was completely in tears now. "It's not like that-"

"Then what!" I shouted. "When are you going to start telling me the truth?"

"When you let me!" She shouted back. I remained silent feeling like an ass. "I wanted to tell you but you were so far ahead of me I couldn't catch up and still make it in time. I'm not normal, Tatsuki. I can see and do things that not many other people can. But I'm not the only one in this town that can. Ichigo is another one of these people. That's why we were together this morning. Something happened and I had to be there. I'm sorry I kept this a secret from you but I didn't know if you would believe me or not."

All of it was so far fetched but the look in her eyes and the tone in her voice only spoke sincerity. Even so how could I take her word for it when it was so ridiculous? As if reading my thoughts she said; "If you don't believe me I'll prove it."

"Fine, prove it then." I said doubtful to her little story.

Without hesitation she raises her hand to her hairpin and says; "Koten Zanshun. I reject!"

A small light breaks off the hairpin and shoots towards me. My eyes widen in fear as the light shoots right by my face. The fence shakes behind me. I glance over slowly to see some of the metal broke off. I looked over at Orihime completely convinced. The light now hovered by her face. She watched it with an annoyed look on her face. "I wasn't trying to hit her Tsubaki! I was just trying to show her my power."

I watched as she argued with a tiny light before it returned to her hairpin. "Do you believe me now?" All I can manage is a nod. "I didn't think you would believe me so I didn't tell you. Also I knew it would put you in danger. But I knew I couldn't keep it from you forever. I couldn't continue to lie to you about myself. But I wanted to keep it from you just a little while longer. So I could have at least a bit of a normal relationship. Though I guess a relationship is no longer an option is it?"

A tear rolled down her cheek as she turned to leave. I was still too stunned to use words. I went after her reaching her a few feet from the door. I grabbed her wrist and turned her around. I kissed her passionately and embraced her tightly.

She was stunned for a moment before returning my kiss. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer. There was no distance between us as we held each other and found our way into each other's mouth.

We kept it up as long as possible before breaking. We pant for air as our eyes meet. A single tear rolled down her cheek. Not wanting to let her go I catch it with my tongue. She turns a deep shade of red and I smile. "I love you so much, Orihime."

She smiles beautifully and hides her face in my chest. The roof door opens and Ryou peeks out at us before coming out followed closely by Michiru. Ryou looks at me questioningly. I offer a slight nod and a smile.

"Orihime," I say softly. "We have company."

She straightened up and left my grasp as she turned around. "What? When did you-" She was cut off as I pulled her back into an embrace.

"This is how it is." I said boldly as I kissed Orihime's neck. She straightened even more at my actions. Ryou smiled as Michiru went pale. "Have any objections?"

"Not at all," Ryou said shaking her head before glancing over at Michiru. "What about you?"

"Well," She started with a bit of panic in her voice. "If you're both happy then I support you."

I was glad they understood and accepted it without making a fuss. Ryou looked back at us. "What about Chizuru?"

I could see Michiru go another shade paler. "Yeah, she's not going to like this Tatsuki. You know how much she fawns over Orihime."

Orihime looked over at me as I sighed. "She can either deal with it or get her butt kicked."

Orihime giggled in my arms. "Go easy on her, Tatsuki. She doesn't mean anything by it."

"I'll go easy on her if she doesn't do anything to you." I said boldly.

"ORIHIME!" A hyper voice called from the stairway as a redhead burst through the door. The redhead went pale at what she saw. Ryou and Michiru stared at her with pale faces and behind them her beloved Orihime in my arms. In an instant I became her biggest rival as she stormed over to us. "What are you doing with _my_ Hime?"

Ryou grabbed her by the collar of her shirt. "Enough Chizuru, you've already lost. Don't embarrass yourself."

"What? I did _not_ lose!" Chizuru shouted. "They aren't even together. And Tatsuki doesn't swing that way!"

"Actually Chizuru that's not exactly true. Tatsuki and I are together." Orihime said calmly. "We got together last night."

I pulled Orihime closer and kissed her on the neck again. She giggled in my arms and I looked back at Chizuru with a victorious smile. "Deal with it."

"No way, I won't let you have my Hime!" Chizuru tried to charge at me but Ryou hadn't let go of her collar resulting in Chizuru choking herself and falling on her behind. "Damn it, Ryou let me go!"

I pulled down an eyelid and stuck out my tongue as Michiru just sighed and shook her head. "Tatsuki, be nice." Orihime said leaving my embrace.

She walked over to Chizuru and bent down in front of her. "I'm sorry, Chizuru. But this is how things are now. I'm in love with Tatsuki. I've been in love with her for awhile now."

"Yeah, so lay off my girlfriend." I said from where I stood. It felt nice to be able to call Orihime my 'girlfriend'.

"I understand if you don't want to support us." Orihime continued ignoring my comment. "But can you at least be happy for us?"

I could see tears form in Chizuru's eyes. I sighed and walked over to her. I crouched down beside Orihime. "Look, I'm not saying you have to like it. I just don't want you to fawn over Orihime anymore," I tried to be calm. "And it would be nice if you were happy for us."

Chizuru didn't respond as she sat there crying. I felt bad about it but if I went soft on her now she would never give up and then I'd really have to kick her ass. Even if she's an annoying pervert she is still a friend.

"I won't accept it." Chizuru snapped through her sobs.

"I'm sorry it has to be that way." Orihime said sadly. "Are we still going to be friends?"

Chizuru sat there for a while in tears. She offered no response. I got up and sighed. "You're not going to answer while I'm here are you?" I looked down at her and she gave no response. "Fine, you have a few minutes."

I walked back to the fence and Michiru followed while Ryou stayed behind to act as a leash. I stared at the small hole in the fence. It seemed to be radiating a slight energy. Michiru stood beside me but she was facing the other way. "So, you and Orihime huh?" she said awkwardly after awhile. "How did that happen?"

I shrugged not really paying attention. I was preoccupied with the energy that pulsed in the metal. Brushing my hand over it I could feel the warmth of the energy. I could feel it linger on my hand as I pulled it back. "Are you okay, Tatsuki? You seem kind of out of it lately."

"A lot has happened since last night." I said calmly thinking back on this morning and Orihime's recent explanation. "You wouldn't even believe half of it if I told you."

Michiru chuckled beside me. "It's hard to believe a lot of things especially when it comes to Orihime. Remember that time she tried to convince us that sumo wrestlers tried to blow up her room with a bazooka."

"I was at her house the night she claimed that happened, remember?" I said as I recalled the night. There hadn't been any 'sumo wrestler' and no 'bazooka'. But there definitely was something. Something big that I couldn't see something that really wanted to me dead. "It wasn't a sumo wrestler. It was something else entirely."

Michiru gave me an odd look. "Like what?"

I shook my head. "I don't know I couldn't see it. But it was there and it destroyed the room. Orihime knows more about these things then I do."

"She hasn't told you about it?" Michiru asked.

"I didn't know anything about it until just recently." I said as my hand grazed the hole in the fence once more. My eyes widened as I felt the energy once more. "How long have we been standing here?"

"There doing fine if your worried." She said but looking at me she noticed that wasn't why I was asking. "I'd say about five minutes now."

"Okay, now how long since you and Ryou came out on the roof?"

"I don't know ten minutes. Why what's wrong?" Michiru asked concerned.

I didn't respond. It was roughly eleven minutes ago and still the energy and warmth lingered. "What are you?" I muttered under my breath.

"What?" Michiru asked as she followed my gaze to the fence. "Whoa, what happened to the fence?"

"I don't know. It just sort of happened I don't know how to explain it." I said. "It feels kind of weird though."

Michiru touched it and let her hand linger for a moment before giving me a weird look. "I think being with Orihime is affecting your brain. Pretty soon we're going to have two airheads in our group."

Her voice trailed off a bit as if coming to another conclusion. "Wait, since you and Orihime are together now does that mean there are now three lesbians in our group?"

"You're kind of slow today aren't you, Michiru?" I said bluntly before laughing at her reaction. "Sorry, I'm not trying to be mean. But I just couldn't help it."

I could tell she found all this really awkward. Who wouldn't find it awkward to find out two close friends are dating each other with no hint of it before hand. It's even worse when they are two girls. "Thanks for supporting us, Michiru. A lot of people would have just walked away and called us disgusting. It really means a lot."

"Well I'm kind of used to having a lesbian around. But I know you and Orihime won't be as actively aggressive as Chizuru is. Either way if the two of you are happy isn't that all that really matters?" I smiled. It was amazing how deep her understanding was. "What ever the two of you decide to do is up to you. I just want you to be happy."

"That's oddly profound for you, Michiru." I said. "But thanks. I just hope Chizuru sees thing the same way you do."

I glanced over and saw Chizuru now on her feet and looking a lot less upset then before. "Should we go back?"

"Nah," Michiru said. "It's Chizuru's last chance to have a nice talk with Orihime. Let's give her a break, even if she's on a leash."

We laughed and decided to give them another minute before rejoining them. On our way back it looked as though Chizuru wouldn't give up her assault on Orihime and with the very aggravated look on Ryou's face it seemed that was the case. But Orihime turned and smiled brightly at me. Maybe things will be okay.

* * *

><p>School had just ended and we were packing up to leave. Chizuru was abnormally quiet and depressed. It was to be expected though. I took her dream girl away from her. Most people had already left the classroom but a few people still lingered.<p>

Ichigo was standing by his desk talking to Rukia and Chad. Orihime was still sitting in her desk completely out of it. Michiru had chased Chizuru, who had taken off as soon as the bell had rung. Chizuru clearly didn't like what was going on even if she said she was happy for us.

"Orihime," I said approaching her desk. She looked up snapping out of her daze. "It's time to go."

"Oh, right. Sorry I was thinking about something." She said a tad distantly.

I frowned. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not here." She said simply. "So can it wait?"

"Of course," I said happily. She was finally going to talk to me about the things that always bothered her. "You want to come over to my place."

She smiled brightly. "Sure, let's go."

She got up and headed out of the class room when we were stopped. "Oh, Orihime, wait up a second."

We turned to see Rukia making her way over. "What's wrong, Rukia?" Orihime chimed kindly.

"I need to talk to you for a moment." Rukia said bluntly.

"Sure thing," Orihime replied

"Um it's something I need to tell only you." Rukia said giving me a weird look.

"Rukia, I'm telling Tatsuki everything tonight. So it shouldn't matter if she hears it now or from me later on tonight." Orihime said bluntly.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? It might be too much." Rukia seemed a bit nervous.

"It might be, but I don't want to hide things anymore. How strong would our relationship be if I kept a secret this big? Tatsuki has a right to know."

"Look I know you two are close but still. Is it wise to tell her?" Rukia said become a little concerned.

"I don't want to keep secrets from my girlfriend." Orihime said with a stubborn look on her face.

I could feel my face burn at this publicity. I didn't really know Rukia all that well even though she ate lunch with us sometimes it was still awkward for her to know.

"G-girlfriend? I didn't..." Rukia stuttered. "When did this happen?"

"Last night. We confessed and Tatsuki spent the night." Rukia's jaw dropped as far as mine at Orihime bold and _very_ misleading statement.

"N-nothing happened!" I said before turning an even deeper red.

Rukia was completely speechless. It seemed as though their private conversation was no longer going to happen. "Orihime, I think we should go before the shock kills her."

"I don't think that's possible." Orihime said.

"Hey Rukia," Ichigo called as he left the classroom and walked over to us.

Rukia went pale as she turned to face him. I grabbed Orihime by the wrist and ran away from them "Let's go."

Orihime was giggling as Ichigo questioned Rukia. "What the hell was that all about?"

"Nothing you fool. They had somewhere they ne…." The rest of Rukia's words were drowned out as we reached the end of the hallway. Thankfully she was covering for us. I didn't want anyone else to know about us right away.

We ran all the way to the entrance of the school before we stopped. Orihime burst out laughing as she found a wall to lean on. I would have joined in if that situation was actually funny and not terrifying. What was going through Rukia's head right now? "You just had to tell her all that didn't you?"

"Well, Rukia is a close friend so of course I had to tell her." She said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I don't like keeping people in the dark. Especially the people that are closest to me."

"That makes you a hypocrite then." I said bluntly.

"No it doesn't because I'm telling you everything tonight. No more secrets and no more lies." She says stubbornly.

"Is that so?" I say trying to sound skeptical as we made our way home.

"I never wanted to keep anything a secret from you, Tatsuki. But with the circumstances it was necessary. I never wanted to keep anyone in the dark, least of all you Tatsuki." She practically sobbed.

"I know Orihime. Don't worry about it." I said. "Do you mind if we make a detour on the way to my house?"

She smiled at me. "Anything you want."

We walked silently for a majority of the walk just making up small talk as we went. Our conversation mostly covered the school day, last night and this morning. Though our argument from this morning had never came up, like it never happened.

Pretty soon we were at Karasu River. Orihime looked over at me with an odd look. "Why did you want to come here?"

"Even though summer break ended a while ago we still didn't come and watch the red dragonflies like you wanted. So I figured since it's on the way home we could come here and see them. Even if it's a little late I thought it might be nice." I looked over and saw Orihime looked a little upset. "Do you not want to be here?"

She shook her head. "It's not that." She paused as she looked over at me. "It's just. This is where I first started lying to you. Before it was just hiding the truth and changing the subject. Here is where the lies began."

We stood in silence for a moment before I said, "Even if you lied and hid things from me, and even if it hurt that doesn't matter anymore. As long as you are here by my side and willing to open up to me now, none of that matters anymore. I want to help you but I can't do that from the dark."

"That's why I won't keep you in the dark anymore. I'm going to tell you everything you want to know. Even if I don't think you can handle it. Everything I say will be the truth. If I lie then I won't blame you if you want to leave me." Orihime said. "What do you want to know?"

"Tell me everything." I said with determination even if I was scared of what I would hear. "Start from the beginning. I want to know about your powers."

"That's not exactly the beginning but all right." She started.

* * *

><p>The sun had long since set and Orihime had talked almost non stop about everything; Hollows, Soul Society, Soul Reapers, Quincy's, her powers, and Chad's powers. She even went as far as to explain about the hollow this morning.<p>

I sat by her side in silence trying to take it all in. A lot of it seemed unbelievable but I know she spoke nothing but the truth. I could hear it in her voice and see it in her face. There was no sign of false tales being spun.

Her eyes never left me as though she was afraid I would leave if given the chance. I knew I should say something but I didn't know if there was anything I could say. All I could manage to do was put my hand on her shoulder and offer a weak smile. She smiled back. "Thank you for listening to me. And thank you for staying by my side."

"I will never leave your side. Not ever." I said taking her hand in mine.

We shared a smile as I pulled her into an embrace. We kissed as we held each other tightly never wanting to be separated from the other. We broke the kiss and she giggled. "I love you."

I smiled. "I love you too."

I rested my forehead on hers as I became lost in her beautiful grey eyes. We sat there for a while just holding each other and enjoying the quiet night. She broke eye contact first and looked across the river. I followed her gaze but there was nothing there.

No, that wasn't entirely true. Looking closely there was something. Just a shimmer of light, possibly just my imagination making it seem like there is something actually there. I watched it more carefully and saw it was moving.

"Don't move it hasn't seen us yet." Orihime whispered her grip tightening around me. "When I tell you to run, get as far away as possible."

"No. I'm not leaving you behind." I whispered. "If you're going to fight it, then I'll do everything in my power to help you."

"No you have to get out of here. I can't risk you being hurt because of me." She said sternly.

"Yeah well, I can't risk you getting hurt because I ran away." I shot back. "I believe I told you that would never leave your side."

There was a loud ear splitting howl and the water seemed to be moved as something big travelled over it. Her grip tightened on my arm as she pulled me to my feet. "Run!"

I stood my ground despite my fear and urge to grab her hand and run. There was no point in running. Orihime looked at me. "Run, Tatsuki!" She screamed at me before taking off.

She ran as fast as she could away from me while flailing her arms in the air trying to draw attention to herself and away from me. I ran at full speed after her. I couldn't let her do this on her own. She told me the truth. She had complete faith in me there is no way I can just turn around now and run away. This is _our_ problem, not just hers. Not anymore.

As I managed to catch up to her I could see a shimmer hovering over her. She was panting and had nowhere to go. She was cornered as the small light she had showed me earlier in the day was flying around the shimmer as if it were fighting it. There was another howl as the light returned to Orihime. It didn't disappear though it looked more like they were talking to each other.

I had to do something. I can't just let her do this on her own. My feet carried me without thought or question as if my body knew what to do before my brain did. On my approach I concluded two things; first this wasn't just a shimmer otherwise Orihime would have noticed my approach, and secondly I had no plan what so ever other then distract it as much as possible.

As I got a little closer I leapt as far and high as I could, landing on its back. It shrieked out in surprise as I clung to whatever I was holding. It thrashed around violently trying to shake me off. I didn't know how well I could hang onto it but I had to do my best for Orihime.

"Now, Orihime, do it now!" I shouted as my grip started to slip.

Once more the light shot towards me and fear started to rise in my mind as the light once again passed right by my face. There was another ear splitting shriek before I lost my grip all together and fell to the ground. I landed on my back and stared up in fear at what was above me. There was nothing I could do to escape it as it shifted towards me. I closed my eyes and feared the worst.

"Santen Kesshun, I reject!" Orihime yelled.

I heard something slam above me. My eyes snapped open and I saw the shimmer hitting some sort of barrier that was hovering over me. It howled again before backing off and returning its attack on Orihime. "Koten Zanshun, I reject."

The light launched at the shimmer moving in circles at first before changing direction and shooting at it on an angle resulting in another howl before everything stopped. The light went back to Orihime and disappeared along with the barrier. The shimmer had disappeared as well. She made her way over to me and I noticed the cold anger in her eyes. It was a look I hadn't seen in a few weeks. "That was dangerous Tatsuki! What were you thinking?"

"Not much, other than do what I can to help." I said as I picked myself off the ground.

"You almost got killed!" Tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"Hey," I said softly as I embraced her. "We're in this together now. No matter what, understand."

"I can't lose you, Tatsuki." She cried.

"You won't. I'll get stronger and we'll fight these things together. Even if all I can do is distract them for you." I said determined to do this. "We'll do this together. That's the way it should be."

She nodded on my shoulder despite any argument she may have had. "We should leave. We most likely attracted other hollows."

"That's what it was?" I asked as I took her hand and we started home.

"You fought it without even knowing that? You've even encountered others and you didn't know what they were?"

"Well, I can't exactly see them, so yeah pretty much." I said. "All I can see is a shimmer and I've always assumed that's all there was to it. I never knew it was solid until a few minutes ago and I never knew that it was a hollow."

Orihime gave me a weird look and sighed as if she were talking to a child. "Keep in mind I was kept in the dark about all this until tonight. I didn't even know any of that stuff existed."

Orihime remained silent for a moment. "Tatsuki, would it still be alright if I came over to your place tonight?"

"Sure, you can help explain why I'm hours late and my uniform is a mess. You might even be able to spend the night if you want." I teased

"That might be fun." She hummed as she practically hugged my arm. "If you're interested that is."

I stopped and looked at her shocked. "Are you serious?"

"If you're ready to fight things you can't even see then I'm ready for you." She said with a smile that no one could deny.

We walked the rest of the way at her insisted pace. Her claim was more hollows might attack if we lingered. I wasn't arguing, my head had returned to the clouds where it would stay until arriving home to my yelling mother and a cold meal. But despite mom yelling and the cold meal tonight was going to be a good night. Unless Orihime couldn't spend the night or she revealed our relationship. This night is going to be horrible.

**-The End-**


End file.
